Great Pumpkin Island
Great Pumpkin Island is the 15th Island on Poptropica. It is a Haloween special Island, based off of the PEANUTS. Description Halloween is here, but not all of the PEANUTS kids are celebrating - not when Charlie Brown keeps getting tricks instead of treats, Snoopy is attacked by the infamous Red Baron, and Linus waits all night for the Great Pumpkin. Can you set things right in this online virtual world and save Halloween? Items Trick or Treat bag Party Invatation Lemon Sucker Pen Linus' Blanket Football Mask Bag of Candy Island Medallion 50 free Credits Walkthrough Pumpkin Patch Land on Great Pumpkin Island. Go right to the pumpkin patch. Talk to Lucy and Linus. Using the scale, find the heaviest pumpkin and drag it to Lucy. She will accept when she nods and says "Perfect! That's the one!". Pumpkin Delivery Accept Linus's task of delivering the pumpkin to the van Pelt house. Roll the pumpkin down the hill to the first checkpoint. Upon reaching there, a pumpkin will appear on the flag. Roll the pumpkin across the plain and over the hill, avoiding the bunnies along the way. You will arrive at the second checkpoint. A log will serve as a bridge across a gorge. Push the pumpkin into the log to prevent it from getting stuck. Get the pumpkin over the two hills. The second hill will be the third checkpoint. The last part is to get the pumpkin through the swings. If a swinging child hits the pumpkin, it breaks. This requires momentum and timing. Upon getting the pumpkin through the swings and to Lucy, she will say "Oh good, you got the pumpkin in one piece." Linus gives you a bag as a reward. Lucy cuts the pumpkin open. Van Pelt House Later, after a brief arguement between Linus and Charlie about their beliefs, Linus finishes his letter to the Great Pumpkin. Exit the house. Walk over to Pig-Pen and give him your bag. He will give you a lemon sucker. Walk back and enter the van Pelt house. Go to Linus and give him the sucker. He will give you his party invitation because he has "a prior engagement at the pumpkin patch". Get Linus's pen from the desk. Exit. Charlie Brown's Backyard Go left to Charlie Brown's backyard. Talk to Charlie, who is raking leaves. Accept his task. You will be Snoopy, who is trying to blow five leaves onto the pile. Move your cursor to the left or right to move and click up with your mouse to make Snoopy blow the leaves. Upon finishing, linus will jump into the pile before going off to mail his letter. Follow him. At the mailbox, Linus will wonder where he left his blanket. Go back the Charlie's backyard. Click on the pile. Move the mouse to blow away the leaves. Click on the blanket. Go back to the mailbox and return the blanket to Linus. Using his blanket, he opens the mailbox and lets the wind blow the letter into the mailbox. He asks you if you want to join him to see the Great Pumpkin. You wil respond saying that you would rather go to the party. Linus replies by saying he will tell the Great Pumpkin that you had a good excuse. Go back to Charlie's backyard. Click on either Lucy or Charlie to start a conversation between them about placekicks and Lucy promising not remove the ball and get Charlie landing on his back.to trick Charlie. In the end, Charlie needs a pen to sign a document. Give him yours. He signs the document and kicks the ball. Lucy removes it and Charlie lands on his back. Lucy reveals that the document was never notarized. They both left to get their costumes ready. Get the football. Go to the tree at the edge of the yard. Throw the football to knock a pilot mask for Snoopy. He will put it on and you will automaticlly jump on his doghouse. World War I You are a British ace World War I pilot who is with the Triple Entente entering territory of the Central Powers. You will be Snoopy, and his doghouse will be a Sopwith Camel. You are trying to evade the Red Baron as he is dropping bombs and firing at you. Survive for one minute, and you will crash-land in enemy territory. Spotlights are searching for you, so hide behind rocks, trenches, and the like. Continue right until you find a scarecrow with a mask. Take the mask and wear it. Go to the house and click on the door. A voice will invite you in. Halloween Party Win at every game! Games include: *Bobbing for apples *Playing the piano *Pin the face on the pumpkin *Carving a Jack-o-lantern After winning each game, everyone will go out for trick-or-treating, except Linus and Sally. Trick-or-Treating At each house, knock on the door. You must collect one kind of candy at each house. Candy includes: *Taffy *Popcorn *Package of gum *Candy sticks *Sucker After you are finished trick-or-treating, you will get a bag of candy. The Great Pumpkin Run right to the pumpkin patch. Give Sally your candy. You will hear Snoopy with a pumpkin on his head. His shadow will appear and disappear briefly. Realizing it was a prank, Sally leaves Linus. You stay with him. A few hours later, Lucy take Linus home. As a reward, Lucy gives you the island medallion. Reviews *jhj Trivia *The Island is based on the Peanuts movie,'' ``It`s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown``'' * Every time you go trick-or-treating, the kid in a ghost costume with spots (Charlie Brown) will only recieve rocks instead of candy. Videos thumb|300px|left|Great Pumpking Island Sneak Peek by secretscp Fan-Art Everyone can add their Great Pumpkin Island Fan-Art to this section of this page! Just follow these instructions: Just post your picture in the gallery below, and under the part where it tells you to describe your photo, write your Poptropican or Wiki username, then write the name of your fan-art picture. Warning: Any inappropriate art will be deleted. A Great Pumpkin.JPG|Joshuawesome8: A Great Pumpkin Time for a game of pumpkin toss!.png|coolcheetah53:Time for a game of pumpkin toss! Notes Category:Islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Great Pumpkin Island Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy